


Vod'e An: Trust

by B_Radley



Series: The Laughing Beskad [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sunday Ficlets and Drabbles, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Twovod'erealize that there is trust in all things.





	

J'ohlana Wren immerses her upper body into the trough of water, bodysuit and all. As she comes up for air, she realizes that Gregor is standing behind her watching her curiously. They look at one another for a moment. Without a word, he strips off the remainder of his clothes and walks to the trough. He passes close by her and steps completely in. 

He looks up at her. "It is a hot day, _alor._ You might as well get in." He smiles. "Don't worry. I trust you."

For the first time in her life, she trusts and is trusted.


End file.
